


Steve Rogers' Girl

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Last Time, Oral Sex, Pining, Sex Positive Peggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: What if before the war, Peggy and Bucky enjoyed each other's company without Steve knowing?What if Bucky was found and brought home shortly after his fall?What if Howard thought he found Steve in the ice a few months later?This is the story of Peggy and Bucky's last night together.





	Steve Rogers' Girl

Bucky knew he was going to have to wait, that this was not going to come quickly or easily. He knew it was going to be difficult, but he also knew that it was going to be well worth it. That she was going to be well worth all of this. They’d done this before, mostly under extreme stress or after a near miss. He knew damn well that Peggy was still head over heels for Steve. He also knew Steve felt the same way about Peggy. That did not, however, mean that he had to say no when he found Peggy sitting out under the stars one night. It was late and he was running to the latrine when he spotted movement. What he thought was an animal was actually Peggy lying back in the cold grass bundled up in blankets. 

Her tent was right there, but she was outside. Later she told him it had a lot to do with needing to feel alone for a few moments. In the thick of war it was hard to have a moment’s peace. He hadn’t known what he was interrupting when he went over to check on her and wouldn’t have gone if he knew she was looking for peace. He also hadn’t meant to roll around with her in the grass for a solid fifteen minutes before she told him he’d better head back to his tent. The killer part was that he’d forgotten he had to piss and wound up doing it outside his tent so he didn’t have to embarrass himself going back to the latrine. 

_”I want to make sure your feelings don’t…”_

_“Sergeant Barnes, this has nothing to do with feelings and everything to do with biological necessity.”_

No one could be sexy like Peggy, Bucky thought wryly. The second quiet rendezvous they ended with her essentially laughing in his face when he asked about her feelings followed by her giving him the best hand jobs he’d had in his entire life. How the hell did she manage to keep her hands so soft? Bucky’s thoughts filled with her as he waited, anticipation building along with the thunder of his pulse through his veins.He was glad that he brought the bottle of whisky he stole from Dugan. He was going to pay for it later, but as he waited in the cheap hotel room, Bucky knew he needed a shot of courage to face Peggy. He couldn’t overdo it. Not like the third time they’d been physical. He had been inebriated and confronted her in the basement of a warehouse he knew she went to for peace and quiet. He’d interrupted her peace and quiet, managing to surprise her and also managing to rack up a black eye when she swung before she realized who was behind her. 

_”You bloody idiot.”_ She said that to him a lot in private. Bucky accepted the careful touches she was placing on his cheek, checking to see if she’d broken anything. _”Don’t ever sneak up on me. You’re lucky I wasn’t armed.”_

 _“You’re never not armed,”_ he’d pointed out as he took one of her hands in his. It was one of her lines when she was teaching about weapons of opportunity stolen happily. Peggy socked him in the arm, not hard but not too gentle either. When she realized that they had a private spot and a little bit of time, Peggy got up and closed the door, turning the lock. 

_”I came down here to yell at you.”_

_“You’d rather do that than this?”_ She leaned in and ran her lips down Bucky’s jaw. He ceded her point and that was the first time she actually undressed for him. Usually they didn’t have time, it was quick and efficient. They got the job done then went on with their lives. Right now, though, she was giving him a gift. Maybe it was an apology but he was not about to look this gift horse in the mouth. It had been the first time he saw her breasts bare and it had been entirely worth the wait. 

_”Come here.”_ Bucky had known what he was getting into, that Peggy Carter was no fool nor would she suffer one. But that was what he felt like. Bucky was a fool for her. The moment he saw her stripped to the waist, the moment he carefully cupped her throat in his hand, that he wrapped his mouth around her nipple and heard her moan his name… well he knew this time was different. He didn’t exactly love her, and he didn’t fool himself into thinking that she loved him, but the care he felt for her deepened in a significant way that night. Not that he’d chance another black eye for telling her that.

That was also the first night he slipped his fingers between her thighs. _”You have never let me do this before.”_

 _“Keep talking and this time might not happen,”_ she threatened. It was breathy, though, slightly shuddery as he finally held her in his palm. Her eyes were on fire, the reds and oranges in her light brown irises amplified as she did the sexiest thing he’d ever seen. Peggy reached down and moved his hand. She didn’t move him away, she showed him very plainly just where she wanted to be touched. 

Bucky admired that quality about her. Peggy was both a real lady and a woman who knew exactly what she wanted in bed. That wasn’t a combination Bucky was typically used to. Either a girl was a lady or… not. He didn’t like terms like whore. A girl oughtn’t be blamed for feeling urges. Most people did. He thought people having sexual drives was a relatively normal thing. He might have been raised Catholic, but he knew a thing or twelve about premarital sex. So did she, it seemed. That night he got to watch her pleasure and the image was forever was burned into his mind. Until the day he died, the image of Peggy Carter climaxing on his fingers was one he’d never let go. After that night, it became a hunt for Bucky. He wanted to make her sigh like that, for his fingertips to make her shudder when he brushed her skin. 

They ended up meeting in that basement three more times. The third was the first time Bucky had felt Peggy’s mouth on him. She’d backed him into the darkest corner and dropped to her knees on a cushion. It was the cushion that ended up sticking with him the most. There was nothing of the sort down here the last time they’d been intimate. That meant Peggy had brought the cushion down, that she’d thought about this and _planned_ for it. Thoughts of her planning this ahead of time were nearly as sexy as what Peggy was doing with her mouth. 

Bucky learned that day that Peggy Carter could suck a guy’s johnson dry in short order. Bucky cried out, earning a sharp pinch of his nipple as a reminder to be quiet. He had to give it to her, though, she didn’t stop working him. Instead of crying out as her delicate fingers squeezed his balls, Bucky sunk one hand into her hair as he shoved the side of the other into his mouth to shut himself up. Peggy worked every last drop out before he watched her delicately take care of what he’d left in a white handkerchief she produced from her sleeve. Another reminder that she’d put some thought into this. 

_”Jesus Christ, Peg.”_ His fingers smoothed down her cheek. The light was very low and he wished he could see more of her face. _”C’mere.”_ He helped her to her feet, kicking the cushion away as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her hands moved across his bare back under his shirt, making the hem shift across his bare ass. She didn’t want to fully undress just in case anyone walked in. That was part of why he’d insisted on a hotel once they got back to The States, she’d let him undress her. Probably. 

At this point they were still living at the barracks, debriefing on Steve. Everyone had been shaken to the core, no one had expected the punk to put his plane down in the Arctic. Bucky wished he could have been with him up there but he’d still been recovering. He looked down at his prosthetic, flexing his fingers. Bucky was still figuring it out, but it was really amazing what the guys at the SSR had done in terms of mobility and use. He heard footsteps outside the door, pausing a moment. His heart sped and Bucky got to his feet thinking it was her. He suddenly felt sweaty and inadequate, worried that she’d get one look at the scarring on his shoulder and be utterly disgusted. Until now he’d been covered in front of her. He wasn’t used to being unsure about much, but since Steve took his magic potion and brought Peggy Carter into Bucky’s life, nothing had been the same. 

The footsteps moved on and Bucky hurried to the window to see if it was Peggy leaving before she even came in. Instead he saw a man smoking a post coital cigarette on the walkway near them. He must have paused to light it, Bucky thought. The curtains snapped back the moment he heard a light knock. If his heart had been pounding before, he didn’t even know the word for what it was doing right now. Backflips? Bucky’ hand actually shook as he reached out to open the door. “Were you watching for me,” Peggy asked with a smug little smile on her lips. 

“….” How did he answer that? Either way, he kind of was. “Can I take your coat?” 

“You may,” Peggy said, unbuttoning it as she turned. She was wearing a dark blue dress with wide red stripes around the middle. It hugged her waist tight and flared and moved whenever she walked. Bucky couldn’t take his eyes off the tightness of the fabric over her chest that shifted as she took her coat off. Peggy had let her hair go a touch softer tonight and Bucky couldn’t stop as he swept it from her neck, desperate to touch her. Peggy let out a soft little _mmmm_ and Bucky did it again. “Offer me a drink.” She stepped away, but not before Bucky felt the way her muscles were shaking just a little. 

“… whisky?” 

“You speak my language.” She gave him that slightly naughty smile she had, but it didn’t extend to her eyes. She was broken up over Steve, just as much as he was. They talked about ending it, about at least taking a break. The break lasted two weeks and she’d been the one to pull him into the back of a hangar and get him to cum in his pants. Peggy accepted the glass, raising it before taking a deep drink. Bucky’ eyes moved down her long neck, thinking of the places he could touch right now to get her to make that _mmmm_ again.

“You look nice,” Bucky told her feeling absurd the moment he said it. “I like your hair that way.” 

“What way,” Peggy asked. She had that unnerving look that made Bucky’ thighs squeeze together as he fidgeted. 

“Softer.” Why was he feeling so shy? The intensity of her gaze could really get to a guy after awhile. Bucky reached out and stroked his fingers through her hair, cupping the back of her head as he pulled Peggy into a kiss. It was mostly because he wanted to kiss her, but partially because that of that stare. Peggy tasted like whisky and port. She’d needed a drink to get through the door. That helped Bucky actually. It made him feel like he might not be the only one who was nervous. “I could have gotten us a nicer room,” Bucky pointed out. 

“This is close to the base.” They both had to get back there before tomorrow morning and she’d argued it wasn’t worth the price of the cab to go farther. For what it was worth, Bucky had tried to make the place a touch nicer with a candle on the night stand that smelled like something flowery and a few extra pillows he’d flirted out of the housekeeping staff when they’d come past earlier to clean up a mess in the next room. Bucky watched Peggy finish her drink and told himself not to hold her too close when she shifted to grab the bottle and refill them both. 

“Peggy,” Bucky asked as she drank hers down pretty fast. “Are you…”

“Howard thinks he found Steve.” Peggy pulled back and Bucky didn’t know what to say. He was glad and scared at the same time. Of course he wanted Steve back. He’d do anything to get his best friend back. On the other hand, from the anxiety Peggy was showing he had to believe that she meant for it to be over once Steve was recovered. “Howard believes that this time they really have it.” They’d had several false alarms, but every one had brought them new information. At the very least, he wanted to lay Steve to rest. At the most, he hoped his best friend was somehow still alive. 

“Peggy, that’s….” She shut him up with a hard kiss, shoving Bucky’ back into the wall. He could feel the tears and didn’t know what to do. It was clear she was conflicted, clear that she was upset, but she was also wrapping herself around him like an octopus. She went for his pants and Bucky just barely caught her wrists before she pulled them open. “Hey… Peg…” She looked up at him a little stunned, blinking away her emotion. “We don’t have to do this.”

“You bloody idiot,” Peggy said without any heat, resting her cheek to his chest. The fervor she’d attacked him with before had passed and she seemed smaller now. “We do. If we want this to happen, it has to be now.” Bucky was pretty sure that what she meant was that it had to happen before they got word about Steve. “Do you want me,” she asked quietly, not looking him in the eye. 

“So much.” Bucky held her tighter, resting his chin on the crown of her head. It struck him all at once that this could be both the first and the last time he got to hold her. If Steve came back, Peggy would go to him. There had been no illusions about that between the two of them. From day one Bucky knew what he was walking into. Peggy would leave, be Steve’s, and Bucky couldn’t begrudge either of them that. That didn’t mean it didn’t hurt like hell when Peggy had made it crystal clear from day one that this thing they had was physical, it was about relief and release between friends. Somehow, the way she was trembling in his arms, it seemed that had changed for her. She felt like good-bye in his arms and Bucky was sick at the thought.  
So then tonight was what they had and he was going to make the very best of it. Bucky pulled back a little, bringing his thumb up to brush the tears from Peggy’s cheeks. “It really isn’t fair to other women that you look beautiful even when you’re crying.” Peggy laughed as she rolled her eyes at him, but she laughed. That was what he’d wanted. “How are they to compete?” He went slow, tilting his head in question until she gave him a little nod and Bucky kissed her. 

Peggy had always been a responsive lover, but she had come to him a little more broken tonight.. and a little more free. Her fingers ran through his hair, longer since they’d left Europe, to pull him against her a little harder. If he wasn’t careful she’d have him cumming in his shorts again. Peggy had a way of getting a fella all worked up in a very short period of time and then not having mercy on him. “Take off my dress.” She was breathless, forcing herself to turn and pull from the kiss. Bucky thanked God above that there was a zipper and not buttons. He was still working on the finer movements with his new hand and he wasn’t great just yet. 

He pushed the dress from her shoulders, leaving Peggy in her slip and undergarments. “I’ve always liked this part,” Bucky told her as he picked up her dress and laid it across the back of a chair. “Women have so many layers. With a guy it’s easy. Two layers, three at the most. With girls you get to unwrap the present.” 

“I’m not a present,” Peggy pointed out with a raised brow. “Screwing you isn’t giving something of myself away. I hate it when men talk like that.” 

“… didn’t mean it that way,” Bucky promised, his fingers playing with her slip. “You’re right. Still feel pretty lucky to have you to myself for awhile.” She had unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it from his chest, letting him know that it was still ok to proceed. “And that I get to see you.” He pushed her slip off, watching Peggy’s figure revealed as fully as he’d ever seen it. “God damn.” Bucky just stared, eyes moving from her stockinged legs to her full bottom covered in silk. Then there were her breasts. Bucky had seen Peggy’s breasts, felt them, hell he’d even sucked her nipples until they were pebbles under his tongue. Right now, though, he was transfixed by the way they filled the cups of her bra, threatening to spill over but in no real danger of that at all. 

Peggy pulled open his belt, but Bucky was transfixed by the pale curve of her breasts and leaned in to kiss his way along the cup to her shoulder. “Bucky.” He loved the way she breathed his name out as his flesh and blood hand rested on her back. Peggy had a narrow waist and generous hips that he was looking forward to getting between and taking his time. He nipped her throat as his hand slipped to grip one cheek, pulling her up onto the balls of her feet. “Bed,” was all she needed to say to have Bucky pulling her up to carry her. Peggy appreciated the gesture of him picking her up and simply locked her legs in around his waist as they kissed and he walked. 

Peggy was no waif, but Bucky was stronger than average guy so it wasn’t an issue to get her across the room. “I want to see all of you,” Bucky told her as he played with the strap of her garters. 

“Same,” Peggy ran her hand over his shoulder. The mechanical one, and raised a brow. It seemed that he was in a tit for tat situation. “Here,” she dropped her legs to stand in front of him, sliding her thumbs into her silky underpants. “Or did you want to,” she asked as Bucky stared wide-eyed. 

“No.. .you… you can,” he nodded. Seeming to have set her mind to it, Peggy boldly stripped the fabric from her body, leaving her sex bared to him. He didn’t miss the amusement in her expression as she watched him take her in. Bucky decided that standing wasn’t a good idea anymore and dropped to his knees, not waiting before he buried his face between Peggy’s legs. She moaned his name and raked her nails over his scalp as Bucky played seek and destroy with every part of Peggy’s folds. If this was a one and done situation, Bucky intended on making the most out of every moment he had with Peggy. 

“Need… need to sit,” she told him. He noticed that her thighs were trembling awhile back but Bucky had kept going. “Bucky… J…” Her fingers clamped down hard on his shoulder as she shuddered against his lips. Bucky held her up, grateful the extra boost of strength he had. It was one thing to thank the Russians for. As Peggy was coming down, Bucky carefully laid her on the bed, smoothing his fingers through the soft hair between her legs. She’d shudder for him every now and again, her fingers tightening at his bicep each time. “Take your shirt off,” Peggy demanded as she sat up on her elbows. He could see the edge pink peeking over one cup of her bra. It was enough to make him move so he could pay it some attention. 

She pulled at his shirt and Bucky pulled back only long enough to let her get it off his shoulders The moment it was off, he was working at the clasp of her bra and having a hell of a time. “I used to be really good at that,” Bucky joked. 

“Try it one handed,” Peggy suggested, reaching behind to show him her own technique. She had wrapped those gorgeous thighs around his waist once more, drawing him in close to the hot core of her body while she revealed more of herself to him. “There.” The clasps opened and her shoulders dipped a little. He kissed her once more, having a hard time telling himself to cool it. Bucky was probably tipping his hand, eagerness wise, but he didn’t care. Every inch of her was sexier than the last and Bucky couldn’t wait to see it all. 

 

“I have told you what exceptional breasts you have, right?” Bucky tugged at the now loose brassiere and glanced down, smiling naughtily. “Like.. Helen of Troy’s face may have launched a thousand ships, but these breasts,” Bucky’ hands cupped them, “could do that plus tanks, planes, and subs.” He finally pulled off the contraption, tossing it to the ground. Bucky stood, pulling Peggy up to do the same. In nothing but stockings and a garter belt, she stood there proud as anything while he devoured her with his gaze. 

“You’re staring.”

“I know,” Bucky met her eyes, smiling. “There’s a lot to memorize. Turn around.” His hands gripped her ass, squeezing a little harder than he probably should have. Peggy let out a little squeak of surprise but she didn't tell him off for it. 

“You want to look at my backside.”  
“I do,” Bucky agreed. 

“How about this,” Peggy put the tip of her nail in the middle of Bucky’ chest, pressing the red edge in enough to direct him to sit on the edge of the bed. He knew he was in for something good when she bent at the waist to pick up her brassiere and panties. She had turned, letting him look at that glorious round ass bobbing in the air as she gathered her things. “Want another drink?” Peggy held the garments provocatively against herself, edges of fabric dragging obscenely over her stomach and hip. He nodded and Peggy walked away, depositing her clothing on the chair. 

She was bold, secure in her body as she walked around in barely anything. “I could look at you all night.” 

“I certainly hope you plan on doing more than that,” she teased. Though she was clearly feeling less melancholy, he could still see the rim of red around her eyes. “I washed my hair.” 

“If you’ll let me,” Bucky promised, “I’ll make it worth all the effort you put in to look beautiful and then some.” 

Peggy poured their drinks, seeming to consider his words. “That’s an excellent offer, Sergeant Barnes.” She came over, two glasses of whisky in her hands. She stood just far enough away as she drank the first, Bucky’ eyes glued to her breasts. “I may need just a little more convincing, though.” Peggy slid closer, straddling his lap after setting down the empty glass. “Think you’re the man for that job?” Instead of giving him the drink, Peggy took it herself in one shot, setting the glass aside even as Bucky buried his face between her breasts. “Eager.” Peggy was getting cocky, but two fingers pushed into her with slow precision got her to change her tune from smug to breathless pretty damn quick. 

“Now who’s eager,” he asked her as Peggy pushed down onto his fingers. “You’re a bloody idiot,” Peggy panted out as Bucky’ thumb rubbed her folds. Girls liked that and Peggy especially seemed to like it near the top where all her folds gathered. “Keep going.” Bucky knew to listen to a lady whose voice sounded like that and he was soon rewarded with her dampness on his fingers and the sound of his name panted against his shoulder. “Bucky… God. That’s… mmmmm.” She shuddered hard as his mouth wrapped around as much of her breast as he could. Peggy’s hands were in his hair, body jerking as her pleasure overtook her. Bucky relished how she came apart in his hands, how even in the cramped little room with next to no light, she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever laid eyes on. 

Bucky turned them around, laying Peggy out on the bed like he was handling porcelain. Meanwhile he was thinking what a shame it was that he couldn’t stare at both her breasts and her ass at the same time. “Let me taste you.” Bucky kissed her shoulder. “Peggy, you’re so…” 

“Don’t.” She was warning him to stop what he was saying, not what he was doing. He realized how close he was to stepping over one of her very clear lines and felt a little guilty but also a little annoyed. “Maybe you’re right. You should occupy your mouth.” Bucky did. And his fingers. He felt like tonight was him trying to make up for all the pleasure he’d been able to take that she hadn’t had in their rendezvous during the war. Peggy wasn’t shy about saying his name, crying out for him or letting herself go. That had been harder for her when they’d been grinding together in the shadow of a forrest. “Bucky… please… Bucky…” Her nails were biting into his shoulders and Bucky knew that meant to keep going or she’d kill him. Her thighs clamped around his ears but Bucky could still hear her cursing down the walls as she came undone. 

Their neighbor pounded on the wall and Bucky had to laugh as Peggy threw her arm over her face in embarrassment. “It’s a compliment,” Bucky assured her as he rubbed the dip of her stomach. It might have gotten easier to get food after the war, but it was clear she’d been working at a deficit for some time. Peggy ate anything that wasn’t nailed down but worked so hard physically that she hardly had a stomach. 

“Take your pants off.” She sat up, pushing him back. “I want you.” She got like this sometimes, incredibly demanding and firm. Bucky liked it. He did as he was told, stripping down to nothing and letting her watch because Peggy did like to look at him and he was more than a little vain. 

“Take off your garters and stockings?” Peggy stood as well, letting him watch her bend to take off her stockings. Bucky’ fingers walked down her back as she did, rubbing one beautiful cheek just to watch her thighs tremble. “Your ass is perfect. You do know that, right?” Bucky stepped in behind her, rubbing himself against her thigh as he pulled her close, not caring that she’d only managed to get one stocking off. “And your tits…” His hands came up, cupping them both as she pushed herself back into him. “I could spend days on the right one alone.” She laughed which was what he’d been going for. It didn’t hurt that she had shifted and pulled him between her legs. He wasn’t in her, just trapped in the heat of her folds as she turned to kiss him over her shoulder. 

They said there were no atheists in foxholes, but when you came out the other side having seen what Bucky had seen… well it was hard to believe in God. If he still did, though, and if he thought there was heaven, the space between Peggy’s thighs was the perfect manifestation of that bliss. “Jesus, Peg.” He hissed against her throat as she started to shift against him. She laughed at the desperation in his voice and Bucky just held onto her, his hands holding those magnificent breasts as she led him around by the cock. 

Her mood had broken and clearly the booze was kicking in all the way because she was putty under his lips. She got like that. Bucky always knew she was drunk if he brushed her neck and she followed the touch. Peggy could be kind of like a cat in that way, following the touch until she was ready to pounce. “Bed,” she demanded as she stepped away, leaving him very much in the lurch, dick straining after her. “On your back, Sergeant.” She nodded and Bucky just moved, not able to really say anything since every drop of blood in his body was in his cock right now. 

“Right in the middle of the bed,” she told him as he crawled up. She followed him just after, settling in straddling his stomach. He could feel the damp heat of her against his stomach, against the head of his cock. “Finish on my thighs,” she told him in a clear warning not to finish inside. Peggy had assured him since day one that she took care of family planning very strictly and had zero interest in a child right now so he’d better not try anything. Once he’d established that he was clear of VD, something she’d confirmed by looking in his records, they’d been together. 

Bucky listened intently as Peggy let out a string of curses that would make any soldier blush, all the while pushing herself onto him. Maybe it wasn’t what got every guy going, but there was something about that posh accent being wrapped around such filth that made his prick jump. He wasn’t to bother her while she was having him for the first few moments. That was something he’d learned the first time. _”Give me a moment to focus,”_ Her tone had been sharp and Bucky asked her after if she was ok. _”… you’re on the larger side.”_ Then she pinched his nipple. _”Don’t you bloody gloat.”_

“Shift your knee.” Peggy had broken the silence now he could speak and move. “There.” Something had shifted and she looked more relaxed. He didn’t suppose it could always be comfortable for a woman, but there was a difference between a twinge and real pain. Bucky was pretty sure she’d tell him to piss off if he was actually hurting her. His hands rested at Peggy’s trim waist, stroking over her hips and the rise of her ass. She had put on a pound or two, filling out the hollow edges around her cheekbones once they got out of the war zone. She still had a ways to go, but she was filling out and Bucky liked that. “Bucky,” she panted for him as her hand clutched his shoulder. She was shifting on him, rocking back and forth as she made glorious faces full of deep concentration. Bucky knew that expression. She was close and he slipped his hand between them, giving her a little extra attention. 

It was hard to hold on when Peggy came, and it was thinking about baseball scores and car parts that kept him from blowing inside her right then and there. “I think I need to see that half a dozen more times before the night is out,” Bucky joked. 

Peggy looked up, though, focused on him squarely. “I am going to hold you to that.” The gauntlet was thrown down and Bucky couldn’t help but follow up by flipping them, over, finding total satisfaction the the’d surprised her and gotten a squeak from the usually intractable Peggy Carter. Bucky gave her three breaths to square herself away before he started to move. His thumb moved in where all her folds came together, pulling things a little more taut as he stroked inside her from base to tip over and over. He never left her body and never stopped moving, an act of some coordination but one Bucky had some practice at. He slowly sped up, Peggy’s breasts bouncing a little faster. She was moaning his name, her hands moving over his thighs and over his ass. Peggy gave his cheeks a good squeeze and Bucky sunk into her and stayed there, getting a wide eyed, breathless response. “Bucky.” 

She said his name so soft, so sweet, that he was transfixed, stroking in and out with deep, long moves that got the most wonderful noises from Peggy. He added a little rub with his thumb and she was on edge again. “Beautiful,” he whispered as his flesh and blood fingers traced her breast. “You’re so damn beautiful.” Peggy came for him then, crying out his name as she arched hard. It was a very close thing, but he let her finish before pulling out and finishing himself across her thighs. He fell onto his side and she moved in close, pressing herself to him. “Here,” he pulled a blanket up around them, tucking it over her shoulders and across his chest. They’d worked up a sweat and the room wasn’t the warmest. He didn’t expect her to drift off, nor did he expect himself to do the same. 

When he woke up, though, Peggy’s lips were on his chest and her hand was around his cock. “I let you sleep.” Bucky looked at the clock. It was about two. “… for an hour. You seem regenerated.” Her thumb ran around the head of his cock in a slow circle, pushing the foreskin down so she could focus on that spot. Through careful exploration, Peggy had found a spot on his cock that drove him crazy. That happened to be where her thumb was working right now, under the head of his cock as her other cradled his balls. 

“Hell of a way for a guy to wake up,” Bucky pointed out as her mouth moved lower. He loved the way her lips drug against his skin, pulling just a little until she was running them over his hip bone. 

“I could think of worse,” she pointed out as she gave his cock a squeeze. It was more a friendly, teasing squeeze than anything. It was her way of saying _this is mine_. Well, for the time being anyway. They were expected back at the base at seven and Bucky decided that was just enough time to properly have her again. His fingertips ran over the back of her knee and Peggy shuddered. “Did you need something,” she asked with her hand squeezing his balls in gentle pulses. 

“You,” he answered without a second thought. Bucky’s fingertips brushed her folds and Peggy let her legs fall open. He took that as his cue and moved his lips to her shoulders, dragging his hard prick down her body as he ran his lips and teeth over her back. The pull he had toward her was real and it was deep. And right now all he could think of was being in her once more. “Tell me I can.” 

Peggy reached back, squeezing his cock as she shifted up to her knees. “James Barnes,” she said softly as she helped him line up, “I’m yours until sunrise.” It was all the permission he needed. Every second between then and the first rays of light peeking through the space between the heavy curtains was focused on touching Peggy, on taking in every bit of her so he could commit it to memory. Between now and sunrise, Peggy was Bucky’s girl and he did everything he could to treat her right. If he wasn’t buried inside her, his mouth was between her thighs or on her breasts. Peggy made the softest, most delicious sounds as he layered kisses down her sternum and James focused on eliciting every sound he could from her as he worked on creating a night he knew he’d have to hold onto. If they found Steve alive, she’d be his. If they found Steve dead, she’d still be his. Bucky knew that once the sun rose that no matter what he did, no matter what feelings might have developed between them, that Peggy Cater was and always would be Steve Rogers’ girl.


End file.
